


你不能感同我身受26

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受26

“哥哥，你放心，这次有我，谁敢动你我就弄他！”

一屋子人大眼瞪小眼，听了卜凡的豪言壮语，倒是没一个敢吭声。工作人员小甲心叹

“凡子哥，咱可不能动手啊……”

这次的突发事件老金并不在公司坐镇，巡演事宜繁忙，又不知道在哪谈事情。幸而这次公司安静得很，网上传得沸沸扬扬，困音的小院午后的鸟鸣都听得一清二楚。

 

面对这种无稽之谈公司只能选择性忽略，岳明辉意识到事情的严重性是在当天半夜。媒体讲求的套路是求锤得锤，事件因为几张图再次发酵。图片很明显是偷拍，看得正在客厅吃夜宵的卜凡直接摔了杯子。

所谓的锤是几张照片，卜凡也是当事人，自然记得当时的状况。

 

一张照片应该是他和老金一起去接被记者围捕的岳明辉回家时被拍到的。照片上看去，他确实面色不善，修长的手脚堵着车门，车边的岳明辉疲惫的缩着身子，裹着外套站在那，拍摄角度问题，对峙的姿态明显。虽然车子不是他们常用的车，但前排副驾驶是老金的侧影，坐实是公司的车子无疑。

配的文字是：卜凡，岳岳不和，卜凡拒绝与岳明辉同乘一辆车！

第二张照片，正是岳明辉在机场摔倒那次。在VIP休息室，卜凡抬手指责岳明辉为了安抚他而说谎，岳明辉被拆穿，低着头手足无措的样子，图片调了色，手上的伤处还是鲜红色的格外引人注目。而洋灵二人则尴尬的站在一边，不知道如何开口。

配的文字是：卜凡、岳岳矛盾升级疑似动手，队友冷眼旁观！

楼下摔东西的声音引来了岳明辉，他来到客厅，看到卜凡正坐在一堆碎片中间，地上还躺着屏幕开裂的手机。

 

岳明辉叹气上前，从背后轻轻拍上他的肩膀，还没等开口，一阵天旋地转。卜凡抓着他的手腕一个转身，岳明辉便被托着腰放在了桌子上，丰润的唇夹带着炙热的气息覆住了他的唇。舌头强横的冲进口腔扫荡起来，岳明辉重心不稳，只能抬手搂住卜凡的脖子。

“嗯～凡子。”

坐在桌子上的岳明辉比卜凡稍高出一些，他闭着眼低垂着头配合着卜凡口中的冲撞，双手抚摸着卜凡后颈和脊背。得到回应，口里的灵舌更加热切起来。

一吻终了，卜凡将头埋在岳明辉胸口喘着气。岳明辉想伸手去捞手机，却被卜凡死死抱住。

“哥哥，别看。”

说话间声音竟带上了哭腔。岳明辉想伸手去摸他的脸，卜凡却把头死死地埋进岳明辉的胸口，不肯抬头，不一会儿，岳明辉就感觉到自己T恤的胸口湿了一片……

“凡子，没事儿，有哥哥呢。这事儿很快就会过去的。”

“……不是，我，我之前对你这么凶吗？”

“嗯？什么？”

“我刚刚看到了两张照片，是别人偷拍的……我一直以来对你，那么过分吗？”

岳明辉只能无奈的拍拍还在流泪的弟弟，勉强从卜凡的围困中伸出一只手，开始摸自己口袋里的手机。

“没事儿，没关系的。还有你刚刚说有新偷拍？怎么回事。”

他终于又哄又骗的拉起了卜凡，二人围坐在餐桌边。岳明辉看着照片若有所思地拧紧了眉头。

“哥哥，这事情也好办，媒体的人说我们关系不好，那我们就多亲近亲近不就结了吗？反正我们也……”

说着卜凡的手捏上了岳明辉腰间的软肉，指间反复揉捏把玩起来。岳明辉只是生理性不安的动了动身子，听了卜凡的话像是突然想起什么一样，身子一震，他死死得盯着第一张照片。

“凡子，我突然觉得事情没那么简单。这个在暗处的人好像能预知我们的公关套路。他一开始趁我不备，诱骗我拍出了和粉丝的照片。之后，公司安排了机场的事，对方就拍到了我们吵架。节目上公司决定弱化人设，让我们节目上分开在不同组，他就把事先准备好疑似队内不和的照片拿出来。”

“什么？？”

“我有个设想……凡子，但今天太晚了，我明天确认一下，再一起想办法，好吗？”

卜凡听得懵懵懂懂，但听到哥哥说要睡觉，突然警惕了起来。

“哥哥，你说要睡觉？我能跟你一起吗？”

“嗯？好……”

还未等说完，人已经被卜凡抱在怀里向楼上走去。

“诶，凡子？”

“哥哥，这可是你刚刚答应的。”

岳明辉无奈的笑了笑，伸手搂住卜凡的脖子，脸也埋进了温热跳动的脖颈。想到刚刚自己的推测，心慢慢沉了下去。就放纵一下自己也没关系吧，就只在今晚……

第二天，光着身子的卜凡被日光晒醒时，身旁的床铺已经空了。冰凉的被子没有余温，让他感到有点失落。

昨晚的哥哥异常热情，他没把持住，按着他的身体换了好几个体位做了几次。最后，哥哥的身子软得像一滩水，连发出呻吟的力气都没有。事毕，天已经蒙蒙亮，他抱着岳明辉去浴室，哥哥被操开的身体异常敏感，即使手指在身上涂抹浴液都能让他的身体颤抖个不停，两指轻易插入尚未闭合的软穴，体内的白浊汩汩地顺着指缝流出来。卜凡气血上涌，没忍住，又在浴室做了他一次。等他擦干了人放在床上，岳明辉双目紧闭，已经做不出一丝一毫的回应。

就算这样，都不想和他同床共枕吗？想到自己做过的那些事儿，他没有勇气去问岳明辉为什不留下。直到时间超过了十一点还不见岳明辉出现，卜凡才意识到不对劲……

 

晨光熹微，秋天的风是甘凉的。岳明辉站在一栋小楼门口，很快一个披着橘色披肩的男人开了门。

“呦，岳岳，来这么早。快进屋吧。”

来开门的人正是老辰。这就是岳明辉上次避难的工作室，因为还没有员工，看起来空荡荡的。岳明辉摘了帽子和口罩，露出有些苍白的脸，唇色浅淡，眼下还挂着两个大大的黑眼圈，看得老辰皱起了眉

“你怎么把自己搞成这个样子，是不是没吃早饭，我去给你弄点。”

“不用麻烦了。”

“你这样不行，早饭必须吃！”

他看着老辰在厨房忙碌的背影有些哑然，人的习惯是不会变的，对人的爱护是如此，对人的背叛也是如此。

昨晚，他没有将推测全告诉卜凡。对方既然已经摸清了他们的路子，如果他和卜凡有亲密互动，那对方的通稿也可想而知。

一叠照片甩在了岳明辉面前。照片基本都是戏装那日下班，在后台被拍到的。有他穿着粉色戏装被卜凡逼到墙边，连他自己都没想到原来他们那天贴得如此近，卜凡的嘴唇几乎要吻上他的鼻尖。还有的是李振洋赶到后，他被两个人架着进入了更衣室……

真相永远是残酷的，岳明辉惊出一身冷汗，如果照片被发出去，oner不仅不是内部不和，甚至在内部“消化”。之前不管是和女粉丝暧昧还是队内不和的“罪证”都不如同性恋三个字死得彻底。这场围绕着oner的丑闻终于能以一个观众满意的高潮作为落幕。

刚刚为他洗手做羹的人就坐在对面，嘴角含着笑意。

“他俩的心思，我还在公司的时候就发现了，当时还想着你最后会选谁，没想到还是你能力大，竟然两个全拿下了呀。”

说着老辰把手点在自己眼下“黑眼圈这么重，一幅纵欲过度的样子，你这个状态还要工作，可真是辛苦。”

岳明辉没理会他的讽刺，一动不动的望着他，老辰话说得粗俗，笑得发癫，完全没了平日优雅的模样。岳明辉皱了眉，只觉得痛心疾首。

“老辰，果然是你做的。”

“呵呵，岳明辉呀岳明辉，你昨天发短信给我的时候我就在想，怎么又是你。我俩是不是命理相克。你到底是怎么怀疑上我的？”

“其实你一开始出现，就让我觉得很奇怪，你救了我的时机太凑巧。直到我看到那张照片才敢确定。时间线之首的照片，正是在你的房子路口拍到的。这些都太巧合了，而且这么熟悉甚至能提前预知公司处理问题的套路的，只能是你。”

“可是老辰，我能问句为什么吗？”

谈话间老辰已经恢复了往日冷静的模样，他紧了紧身上的披肩悠悠得开口。

 

“你听过一句话吗？神仙打架，百姓遭殃。”

“……”

“你有多久没见到秦姐了？她最近可忙着呢，你知道娱乐公司并不是秦氏的主体产业，他们真正赚钱的是地产。最近秦氏入了港股，港股没有熔断机制，它能一天将市值几亿的公司做空成一块钱……况且群众对娱乐圈的关注度是最高的，于是有人找上了我，让我用丑闻把你们搞坏掉，这样秦氏的信誉度也会一落千丈。”

岳明辉愣住了，这个缘由是他之前没想过的，这样复杂的纠葛代价他自然付不起……他还是犹豫的开口。

“老辰，你怎样才能……放弃这些照片。”

“呵呵，岳明辉，怎么，你还想像当初那样塞张10万块的卡给我？”

“我……”

“你的东西我可不要，当年我不要，现在也一样。不过你运气好，这些照片就送给你了”

“什么？你……”

“别误会，金主说我的任务完成了。大概是金主想通了吧，做人留一线，事情不能做得太绝。我马上要走了，金主答应我把我和我家那位送去东南亚。他闯了祸，国内估计是待不下去了。”

说着他喝了口咖啡，淡然的好像说明天要去趟超市。毫无硝烟的战斗竟然以这种方式草草收场，他不仅送了口气。

“……老辰，我之前就想问你，值得吗？”

老辰抬眼一笑，最终还是什么都没说。

 

岳明辉终于接起了震动了许久的电话。

“凡子，你哥哥没事儿，我给微信发了定位，来接我回去吧，我有点困，想睡觉。”

出门前，老辰又一次叫住了岳明辉。

“其实当年的事儿，李洋都知道，我们后来见过一面。他最后对我说，还是谢谢我，让他能遇到你。”

 

“……”


End file.
